Feyrbrand
Feyrbrand '(緑牙竜フェルブランド, ''Midori-kitatsu Feruburando, lit. "Green-Tusked Dragon Feyrbrand) the Green-Tusked Dragon is the first of several Dragons that appear in The Legend of Dragoon. He is first seen at the start of the adventure by trapping Dart Feld into a corner until the latter is saved by Rose. Besides its moniker of the "Green-Tusked Dragon", it is also well known for its poison. Story Feyrbrand was used by Imperial Sandora as a powerful weapon against the Duchy of Basil. As soon as it broke the balance of power, Emperor Doel started to become more aggressive. He was being controlled by Greham who possessed the Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Dragon, given to him by a mysterious hooded man. First Encounter Dart is in a forest when he hears a parade of horses galloping by. He heads up to find two Sandora Soldiers. Before they are able to attack, Feyrbrand comes out. Dart is chased deeper into the forest until he is saved by Rose. She explains that he was just attacked by a dragon but does not understand why they would need a dragon to destroy the nearby village. Dart says that the village is his hometown and runs off to see what happened. Second Encounter Dart and company once again find Feyrbrand in the Nest of Dragon. The party are headed to Lohan when they fall in a trap that leads to deep tunnels and paths underground. At the end of the underground system they find Greham, an old friend of Lavitz's father. They find out that it has been he who has been controlling the dragon and so to stop him they fight both Greham and Feyrbrand. Final Encounter The Dragoons again encounter Feyrbrand for the final time at the Death City Mayfil. Rose explains that he may still be in this world because he does not want to be killed by humans and has too much pride. Battle at Nest of Dragon Feyrbrand uses three attacks during the battle, the attacks he uses are listed below. Remember that Feyrbrand is wind-element, but since the Jade Dragoon is not obtained before defeating him, Lavitz's physical attacks will do just fine since he only resists wind-based attacks, like items and Jade Dragoon abilities. Feyrbrand is not very powerful, but he can be a handful, just attack him with your strongest additions and dragoon magic. *'''Main Attack: Feyrbrand attacks a party member with his tusk. *'Slime Shot': Feyrbrand shoots slime out of his abdomen, the slime causes one of the following negative Status Ailments; such as poison, stun, fear, Arm-Block, confusion or dispiriting, each slime has a different color, the color matches the status effect and the slime causes damage. *'Power up': Feyrbrand charges up energy to power up, he only uses it when he is hit with any magic based attack. Battle at Mayfil The second time the Dragoons encounter Feyrbrand is at Mayfil and it is optional to face him. Feybrand has the exact same moves except they are a lot stronger. The battle is no different from the first time, keep the heroes free of status ailments and keep attacking him. Kongol is the opposing element: weak to wind damage, strong with Earth damage against Wind enemies, high in HP but weak at magic. Kongol can create a burst of higher damage for a while, which in a high level party could finish the battle quickly. If Kongol is not strong enough, his HP will run low, and he will then require more healing than other characters would. Not recommended for a low level party that must be defensive (use Albert). In general, the burst strategy has a better chance of getting returns from a battle with multiple enemies that are not too strong, where the damage is much reduced if one is killed. Gallery Feyrbrand Dragon Spirit uses Buttocks Attack.png|Feyrbrand Dragon Spirit uses Buttocks Attack on Dart Feyrbrand Dragon Spirit uses Feeler Whip.png|Feyrbrand Dragon Spirit uses Feeler Whip on Rose Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Boss Category:Optional content Category:Serdian War Category:Nest of Dragon Category:Mayfil